


worlds in the looking glass

by inkwellAnomaly



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Classic Maid of Evil roleswap, Implied/Referenced Suicide, In which Riliane becomes the tyrannical queen of Marlon, Roleswap, a series of ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwellAnomaly/pseuds/inkwellAnomaly
Summary: If you peer through the looking glass, you'll find many worlds beyond.(A series of Evillious AU fics.)





	1. Mirrors and Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smiling and sitting in a chair at the top of the clock tower,  
> Are you a demon, or are you my sister…?

Allen reined his thoughts in as he ascended the spiral staircase.

Riliane, his precious twin sister. She who had started out as such a sweet and kind child was now the tyrannical queen of Marlon. 

“Possessed by a demon, no less…” Allen found himself saying.

He looked at Kyle, trying to read his thoughts. The two of them were leading several soldiers up, from both the Lucifenian and Marlon armies.

“I’ll have to search for my mother after all this is finished,” he explained. “She has to be nearby.”

“Let’s focus on the task at hand,” Allen replied.

Kyle could have easily sent over a battalion of Marlon soldiers, but Allen knew he couldn’t bring himself to. Riliane was his wife, after all. Although it was a political marriage, he noticed Kyle genuinely seemed to care about her. Which was why they were here, at Heartbeat Clocktower - to confront her.

“How’s the situation outside?” Allen asked.

“Michaela and Germaine are dealing with the corpse soldiers. Although my generals would be capable enough otherwise, this is the first time we’re dealing with magical beings.”

“I hope Michaela’s magic is strong enough… She’s our only hope, what with Elluka and Gumillia still being incapacitated from their battle with Abyss.”

Kyle hesitated to reply, deep in thought.

“What will you do when we get to her?”

“...I don’t know. Perhaps she will listen to reason.”

“And what of Ney?”

“We’ll have to deal with her as well. Germaine told me what happened at Retasan.”

“Yes, that she commanded corpse soldiers like the ones here. They’re probably her doing as well.”

“In any case, we’ll have to be on guard,” Allen said.

Kyle nodded in agreement, and they continued to ascend the staircase.

 

Riliane Lucifen d'Marlon —she had been installed as queen ever since her marriage to Kyle five years ago. They had been betrothed by their parents, seeking better relations between the kingdoms Marlon and Lucifenia. This was something everyone knew.

Riliane had always been a forceful personality; this was something Allen himself noted. But her behavior as queen had become outright tyrannical, imposing heavy taxes and starving the citizens of Marlon. Kyle, although king, could not bring himself to stand up to her. He had always bowed down to strong women like his mother, and Riliane was no exception.

Eventually the masses threatened a revolt. Just as the situation became dire and Kyle had to return to Marlon from a trip to the mainland, Riliane fled the palace to Castle Hedgehog, feigning sickness. Around that time as well, mysterious pale men began terrorizing the nearby towns. Riliane’s favored general, Ney, was also sighted at the castle. Once word of that reached Kyle’s ears, he immediately sent a messenger to Lucifenia, asking for Allen’s help. Allen, although busy with his duties as king, abandoned everything. This was his sister, whom he had grown up with. He would save Marlon, and her as well. Riliane and the citizen’s salvation—he would obtain both.

Upon arriving in Marlon, Allen linked up with Kyle and planned an assault on Castle Hedgehog. Riliane was most likely still there. They would find her, and put a stop to her.

“It’s likely that she’s in a possession of a ‘Vessel of Deadly Sin’, and that she’s being controlled by a demon,” Elluka, Lucifenia’s court sorceress, had explained. “Once you find her, bring her to me, and I’ll seal it away.”

Allen didn’t know much about magic and demons. But Elluka, despite all her caprice, had proved herself a reliable sorceress, and so Allen took her word for it. She and her apprentice Gumillia - they had battled Marlon’s court sorceress Abyss I.R. just a few days ago, and had said their magic had been used up until the next full moon. Thankfully, Elluka’s other apprentice Michaela had been safe in Elphegort, searching for the ‘Vessels of Deadly Sin’. Before voyaging to Marlon, Allen made sure to contact her and bring her along. She was an asset; she knew the twelve songs of the Clockwork Lullaby.

Allen had finally reached the highest room along with Kyle. The sound of the clocktower’s needle could no longer reach them.

“It’s very interesting. I don’t know how it’s constructed, but the sound of the clock doesn’t enter this room. Despite it not being an enclosed space.”

It was none other than Riliane. She was sitting in an armchair in the center of the room, holding a mirror up to her face. At her side was Ney, clutching a red wine glass.

“Is this what you’re looking for, King Kyle~?” she said, waving it around. The ‘Glass of Conchita’—inside it was the Demon of Gluttony, whose power Ney had used to summon the corpse soldiers. If Allen had taken it away from her, the corpses would be defeated.

“Hee hee, you’re it, try and catch me~” Ney said, dashing out the room through the opposite door.

“After her! Don’t let her get away!” Allen commanded his soldiers. They did as ordered, leaving the room.

“It’s nice to see you, dear brother,” Riliane said. “You’ve changed quite a bit since I last saw you.”

“You’ve changed a lot yourself,” Allen replied. “In fact, it doesn’t even feel like I’m talking to you right now. You’re not the Riliane I knew.”

“Is that so…” Riliane said. She continued to fix her hair in the mirror, not turning an eye to Allen nor her husband.

“This needs to stop, Riliane.” Kyle said.

“Oh? So, all this… My brother and my own husband, working together to undermine me. How pitiful.” Riliane said, putting down her mirror.

Allen reasoned that that mirror, whom Kyle said she always kept on her, was in fact a ‘Vessel of Deadly Sin’. In it dwelled the Demon of Pride, Allen thought.

“Riliane, the citizens are starving. A revolt is going to break out. Marlon will enter a civil war if you don’t stop this.”

“Hmph! If they’re starving, then let them eat brioche! Society cannot function without some form of inequality. There are the rulers, and there are the subjects.” Riliane argued.

“I’m not here to have a debate with you. I’m here to stop you,” Kyle said.

“And what of you, dear brother? Have you come to kill me as well?”

Allen shook his head.

“I’ve come to save you.”

 

What happened next, it seemed to Alexiel, was a blur. Riliane stood up, put down her mirror, and changed form right before their eyes. Her skin grew swarthy, she sprouted six leathery wings, and grew fangs and claws.

“Oh ho ho~ Now, kneel to me!”

She then lunged at the two of them, Kyle putting up his sword to block her blow. Allen ran to the side of the room, trying to formulate a plan. Kyle seemed to read his thoughts and kept Riliane distracted.

Just then, a resounding voice filled the room.

“Lu li la… lu li la…”

It was Michaela, whose voice was echoing from downstairs. Allen’s soldiers had probably defeated Ney, giving her time to set up a spell song.

Riliane froze. She covered her ears and knelt down, wincing.

“Make it-make it stop!”

Kyle went up to her, his sword drawn. Allen then went for Riliane’s mirror, which she had left on the chair she was sitting in. Acting fast, he drew out from his bag the special paper Elluka had given him. It was covered in glowing runes.

“It’s paper I use to enact my sealing spell,” Elluka had told him. “Once you find the ‘Vessel of Deadly Sin’, wrap it around the vessel to seal the demon inside.”

Allen did as Elluka had instructed. Michaela’s lullaby continued. He watched as Riliane’s wings shrank, and her claws and fangs retracted. She fell onto the floor, collapsed.

“Riliane!”

Allen and Kyle ran to her. Kyle checked her pulse - she was still alive.

“We need to tie her up,” he said. “Let’s bring her to Elluka.”

Allen agreed, binding her hands and feet. Despite everything she had done, Riliane still looked like an angel when she slept.


	2. A Single Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another roleswap: Alexiel becomes prince of Lucifenia while Rin becomes his servant.

Rin’s hands trembled as she poured the bottle’s contents into one of the two wine glasses on her tray.

“Honestly, that ruffian, stealing from Our reserves... If he wanted to help the citizens so much, he could have asked Us…” Alexiel had said one snacktime. “In any case, I have a favor to ask of you, Rin…”

Rin remembered the bottle. The legend of the sea she had taught him from so long ago – _ if you have a wish, write it down and put it in a bottle, then cast it out to sea. _

Rin disepelled the doubts from her mind. She had to do this. She had to protect Alexiel.

“P-please keep this a secret, but… Sir Leonhart… plans to use you to assassinate the prince,” Ney had related.

Rin knocked on the door, and was told to enter. She greeted the prince and her adoptive father–no, the captain of the Royal Guard. Leonhart was no father to her.

“Just set it down, Rin. Thank you,” Alexiel had said, keeping up the ruse. “Now, Sir Leonhart, where were we in our conversation?”


	3. Lifeblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Banica's marriage to Carlos pushes through, but things come to ruin anyway.

Banica Marlon, first princess of the Kingdom of Marlon.

She had collapsed in the castle that day, while in the middle of walking around the halls. A nearby servant discovered her and alerted Prince Carlos as well as his parents.

“Oh dear, how unfortunate…” Queen Milkicent had said, learning the news.

A doctor gave his diagnosis. Due to Banica’s excessive eating, her organs were failing. She had six months to live.

Carlos was not only wracked with grief, but also desperation. He searched everywhere for a doctor that could possibly cure her.

He even considered hiring a “sorceress”.

He had the special medicine he used in his youth. By the time he went to Banica’s room to try and discuss it with her, a servant informed her that she was already sleeping.

“Perhaps tomorrow I can propose it to her…” Carlos said to himself.

 

That night.

Banica had fallen asleep, her fever still high. Before long she found herself dreaming. She was back in Beelzenia, in the fields outside the Conchita mansion.

A red pig ran up to her. It appeared to be the baemu of legend. It looked up at her and opened its mouth - a human voice rang out.

“Enjoying ourselves, are we?”

“...Hm? And what are you supposed to be~? Some manifestation of my traumas?”

“While that is partially correct, no. I am what you call a ‘demon’.”

“A demon haunting me in my dreams… Well, I have no use for you. I’m about to die anyway. I ought to wake up soon and tell my husband goodbye.”

“Oh, but you don’t have to die… You see, I’m a special kind of demon. A long, long time ago I was something of a ‘doctor’ –"

“Assuming all of your information is even correct, I don’t see how this is useful to me,” Banica cut in.

The exasperated pig sighed.

“What I mean is, I can save you. Those possessed by demons are immortal.”

“...”

“Don’t you have more plans? Don’t you want to travel more of the world with that husband of yours?”

Banica remained silent.

“I’ve left you an opportunity to enter a ‘contract’ with me. Once you leave this dream, it will be by your bedside.”

“...”

“Come, give it all over to me.”

With that, everything dyed red. Banica woke up with a start, sweating all over.

“What a horrible dream…”

Banica gathered her thoughts for a moment, and looked to her left bedside table.

–It was a wine glass tinted red.

Banica grabbed it, and smelled some metallic liquid inside.

“...Blood?”

Banica swished it around and brought it to her lips.

_ If I drink this, I will enter a contract with that demon...  _

What the demon said was true. Banica did have plans. She still had yet to change the face of Marlon’s cuisine. She still had some things to say to her husband.

Without any hesitation, Banica gulped down the liquid inside the wine glass.

**< Now, let’s dig in. >**

 

In the following weeks, Banica had not only made a full recovery, but her figure had also miraculously slimmed down. Carlos was amazed - not just at her transformation, but also her change in personality. She began having cravings for all sorts of unusual foods, which she had messengers and servants acquire from all over the continent.

“Whatever keeps her happy, I suppose…” Carlos said.

Banica’s excursions outside the palace became more and more frequent, with her sometimes going alone without Carlos. She had voraciously researched food before, but now her hunger for it was even more intense. She would travel incognito to other countries, even enemy territory, all in search of the “ultimate food”.

Before long, she began smuggling illegal ingredients into the palace. It had been through the work of the “Association”, an underground organization operating all throughout Evillious. Banica had been in contact with them even before she had married Carlos.

All of this was happening right under the king and queen’s noses.


	4. Medicine

A year later.

In the Jamet Mountains of Marlon, Carlos was coming home after a long trip to the East. He had been there to establish trade relations as a foundation for cultural exchange with Marlon and Evillious as a whole. He had no need to do so, but felt that as prince it was one of the small ways he could contribute to the growth of Marlon, considering he was neither a general nor a ruler.

Banica’s letters had stopped coming. He’d also heard rumors that, during the time he was away, the mansion he owned with Banica had fallen into disrepair. The citizens of Jamet town had reported smelling a cadaverous stench from the mansion, and that whenever they attempted to check on Banica, they were attacked by these ferocious white animals roaming around the mansion’s grounds.

Carlos asked the coachman to go faster. He needed to see her.

“I do hope we’re getting there soon. I’m quite bored~” the woman behind him in the carriage complained.

It was none other than the famed Elluka Clockworker. Carlos had encountered her in the East, searching for what she called were the “Vessels of Deadly Sin”. As he told her what had happened to Banica, she leapt into an explanation, stating that she was probably possessed by the Demon of Gluttony.

Carlos didn’t know much about magic or demons. He had that golden powder he took as medicine when he was a child, but that was it. He was no authority on these kinds of matters, and to be honest did not trust Elluka all that much.

However, he decided to put aside his mistrust if it meant saving his wife.

As they arrived at the grounds outside the mansion, they saw that it was deserted. The white animals Carlos had heard of were nowhere to be seen. However, the cadaverous stench still hung in the air.

“Let’s go inside,” Carlos said to Elluka, who nodded.

Right before they could get to the entrance, however, the ground began to rumble.

“Is this… an earthquake…?” Elluka said.

A bony hand shot out of the ground. Carlos and Elluka both yelped.

Soon, more hands shot out as well. Skeletons pulled their way up out of the ground, moving as though they were still people.

“Prince, please explain what’s going on here!” Elluka said. She muttered an incantation, and a gust of wind suddenly blew in front of them, knocking the skeletons back.

“I don’t know! Dammit, aren’t you the sorceress? Have you not seen anything like this before?!”

“No, no I haven’t!”

“We need to get past them. My wife might be trapped inside.”

“Roger that,” Elluka said. She cast another wind spell and knocked away the skeletons coming towards them.

The two of them made it to the door. Carlos opened it and Elluka ran inside. Carlos then shut it, locking it. A few moments later he could hear the skeletons knocking onto it.

“Is there any way we can contact Marlon castle? Soldiers would be good right now,” Carlos said.

“Hmm, I’m not sure. I’ll let you know if I think of something,” Elluka replied.

“How brilliant, then.”

“Watch your mouth, prince-y boy!”

“...”

Carlos led them to where Banica probably was - the dining room. Sure enough, she was there, munching on what appeared to be the arm of a large animal.

“...You’re back.”

Carlos ran up to her and embraced her.

“You’re safe! I thought you were trapped inside here. There were these skeletons outside!”

“Oh, I know. I’m the one who sent them.”

“Banica…”

“And who is this? Some sort of charlatan? Or perhaps… a ‘sorceress’?”

“My name is Elluka Clockworker, your Grace~”

Banica ignored her and continued speaking.

“Anyway, it seems that I’ve been discovered. So I’ll explain everything.”

Banica related what had happened in the past year. After she had made a contract with the Demon of Gluttony and she and Carlos were given jurisdiction of the Jamet mountain region, Banica had embraced her contract, seeking the heights of “food”. It was by her own power that she summoned the undead animals and skeletons - not only were they an excellent food ingredient, they also acted as security for the mansion.

Carlos was silent, apparently in a state of shock.

“In any case, we’ll have to stop you. Right here and now,” Elluka said. Her whimsy had all but disappeared, and she was now serious.

“I’d like to see you try.”

 

What happened next was something you wouldn’t find in any book.

The wings of an insect sprouted from Banica’s back. Her skin became swarthy. She let out a low growl, like a wild boar.

She then leapt onto Elluka.

Elluka subdued her with her wind magic, and the the two battled. Carlos, not wanting to harm either party, watched from the sidelines.

Eventually, Banica had Elluka cornered. She advanced upon the sorceress like a lion closing in on its prey.

“What kind of taste do you have, I wonder? Fufufu.”

Banica pounced on Elluka, and then stopped in her tracks.

A golden sword had pierced her back. The one holding it was none other than her husband Carlos. He had tears in his eyes.

“Ah… How inconvenient…” Banica said, looking down. She turned to face Carlos.

“...I’m sorry,” he said.

Banica slumped over, dead. The Evil Food Eater was no more.

Elluka looked at Carlos, breathless.

Carlos was similarly silent. He was at a loss for words himself.


	5. Overflow

It had started with one rally, Nemesis recalls.

She had been walking home from school, dreading another night of studying. Passing by Aceid’s Central District, she saw a large group of people gathered. They were all shouting something.

“The world is wrapped up in war, and instead of doing something about it, the elite continue to live lavish lives!” the leader shouted on a platform. He didn’t look Elphe - he was a Jakokuese man who looked around four years older than Nemesis. 

“Now, the murderer Heleus Gone walks free, due to the corruption of the Dark Star Bureau!” 

Nemesis drew closer, curious if not a bit alarmed. She asked one of the people in the crowd what this was all about.

“Join us, and find out for yourself!”

Nemesis joined the crowd, shouting for justice.

That had been the beginning of it all.

 

“You stay away from the Tasan Party, alright? It’s for your own good,” her father tells her at dinner. It’s been two months since Nemesis began attending rallies.

“Papa, please,” Nemesis pleaded. “Let me join this fight. What was all that talk about ‘justice’ when I was younger? Isn’t this how I can fight for it?”

Nikolay remained silent. The continued their dinner without speaking to each other.

 

Before long, Nemesis finds herself spending more time at the Tasan Party headquarters than she does at school or at home. She cuts classes, cheats on her homework. She didn’t like studying anyway - being an activist is much more exciting. She’s become close with the organization’s head, a charismatic man by the name of Gammon.

She poses for a picture, wearing a grim expression and her fist raised towards the camera. It’s used for the Tasan Party’s posters, spread all over Aceid, and soon enough, all of Elphegort.

 

END CORRUPTION

FIGHT FOR A FREE ELPHEGORT

JOIN THE TASAN PARTY TODAY

 

Three years later, she finds herself standing over the body of Muspell Freezis, head of the Freezis Conglomerate. She clutches a gun in her hand. The Dark Star Bureau’s reign of terror is over, but there’s still a lot of wrongs to make right in the world.

The other killings were easy. Nobles, politicians, newspaper columnists - anyone who opposed the Tasan Party would soon find themselves at the end of Nemesis’ muzzle. She’s not killing her own sake - rather, for ‘justice’. She’s Gammon’s dog, his hatchetman, although she refuses to admit it.

 

Vice-Chancellor Nemesis Sudou: not a bad title. She’s the right hand man of Führer Octo. The Tasan Party has waged war with Lucifenia, with the invasion currently ongoing. Serves them right for the Green Hunting, Nemesis finds herself saying.

A new weapon is currently being tested. The military scientist Seth Twiright - he had created it at her request. A “boy” capable of great amounts of destruction, its name is ‘Punishment’.

Her assassinations continue - the citizens of Elphegort will accept the Tasan Party as their saviors, whether they like it or not.


	6. The Waking Princess

**< You don’t have to stay here, you know >**

“Hmm?”

Mikulia stopped brushing her doll’s hair. It seemed that a voice had come out of its mouth.

**< I said, you don’t have to stay here. You can run away >**

“Who’s there?”

**< Don’t you recognize the voice of your own doll >**

Mikulia was flabbergasted. She had always had one-sided conversations with her doll, but for the first time it actually spoke back to her.

“Who are you?”

**< Why, I’m Mikulia >**

“That doesn’t make sense,  _ I’m  _ Mikulia!”

**< Then just call me ‘Demon Mikulia’ >**

“Nice to meet you, Miss Demon~ What are you doing inside this doll?”

**< I was actually inside you. And before that, your grandmother >**

“Eeeek, so I’ve been harboring a demon this whole time?!”

**< Until recently, yes >**

“But now you’re in the doll! And we can be friends!”

**< I doubt that. The sorceress will take me away soon >**

Mikulia was shocked.

“But you’re my doll! You belong to me!”

**< You have a point >**

“...”

**< You told me that one of the other women here died yesterday >**

“Yeah, Lolan! She was pretty mean, but… I wish she were still here.”

**< It’s the Duke’s doing >**

“You mean, my prince?”

**< Whatever you call him. He killed Lolan >**

“Oh no!”

**< You can run away, you know. You had me inside of you, and so my power pushed out his. You can leave >**

“But what about the other women?”

**< Perhaps I can help with that >**

 

The following night.

Duke Sateriasis was with Rindo and Tette, leaving Lukana free. While they were washing the dishes, Mikulia spoke up to her.

“Have you ever thought of leaving this place?”

Lukana looked at her, dumbfounded.

“Of course not! What a horrible thing to say.”

“B-because you can!” Mikulia said, her eyes glowing green. “You can leave. The prince-I mean, the duke, he doesn’t love us.”

“He doesn’t love us,” Lukana said, mouthing Mikulia’s words. She seemed lost in thought.

“Oh my God, oh my God!” Lukana said, looking down at her dress. She then ran into her room.

Escaping was easy. After Mikulia had convinced the other women, they bided their time until the duke was away on business.

Mikulia crept up the stairs, before she heard a familiar voice.

“And just what do you think you’re doing, you little pest?!”

It was I.R.

“U-uh, nothing, Miss Minion!”

“For the last time, I am not the duke’s minion! What are you even doing? Are you trying to flee?!”

“N-no, it’s just…”

I.R. flicked her wrist, and blue flame appeared above her hand.

“You’re too much of a nuisance. Even after ‘she’ transferred into the doll…”

“Stop,” Mikulia found herself saying.

“W-what?”

“I said, stop.” Mikulia’s eyes glowed green once again.

I.R. looked at her blankly for a moment, dispelling her fire. She then appeared to come to, summoning it once again.

“I won’t fall for your tricks, Zvezda! ‘Original Sinner’ or not, your power’s still limited to your body!”

“Let’s see about that,” Mikulia said, although she realized she wasn’t really in control of what she was saying or doing. It was almost as if “Demon Mikulia” had taken over her body.

Mikulia looked down at her hands, and saw that they were crackling with lightning.

“You will let these women go,” she said.

“...You win this round.”

I.R. backed away, and ran further into the basement.

Mikulia called over to the other women, and they came out of their rooms. One by one, they went up the stairs and into the first floor.

Sunlight was streaming in through the windows. Mikulia opened the front door. She had missed the smell of fresh air.

“Everyone’s, let’s go!” she said.

The women rushed behind her, and ran onto the street. The locals of Lasaland were in a panic, recognizing some of the women.

Mikulia looked back at the mansion. There was still one remaining woman.

“We’re free now, Miss Gumina. We don’t have to stay here.”

“Yes, but… I have some unfinished business. You go on ahead.”

Mikulia shrugged, and ran into the forest. That was the way back to Abito.


	7. The Magistrate's Tale

**** The island of Onigashima is currently prospering, despite everything.

Although part of it is owed to its being a trading hub between Jakoku and the western region of Evillious, it is also partially due to the new magistrate, a distant relative of the old one.

You want to know who the old one is? Try and guess.

Yes, Kayo Octo. It appears you know her well.

You want me to tell you her story? Alright then.

Anyway, after the death of her grandfather Gato and the secession of her mother Kagura, Kayo was left the oldest legitimate heir to the position of magistrate. Ordinarily, one of her cousins could inherit it as well, but as per her grandfather’s will she was selected to be his successor. It could be said that it was due to Kayo being Gato’s favorite, even in spite of her mother fleeing the family, and so Gato wanted her to have his position after he passed away.

However, Gato would also be correct in saying that Kayo was the one most eligible for the position. From an early age she exhibited an industrious spirit and remarkable intelligence, so much that her tutors were amazed by her precociousness. She also demonstrated herself to be quite artistic, having a knack for designing clothing.

How do I know all this? Well, let’s just say I’ve watched over Kayo for a long time. Yes, I… inhabit her sewing scissors. This much should be quite obvious to you, Elluka-san.

Now, back to the story. Following her ascension to the rank of magistrate, Kayo also married her disowned cousin, Gakuga. Such a thing is not uncommon here in Jakoku. Although her relatives were a bit appalled, Kayo pushed through with the marriage, and soon after birthed a precious son with golden hair - the boy Ren.

It was then that tragedy struck. Some unknown person set fire to the Freezis Firm’s trade house and it quickly spread across the island. Gakuga, who was outside, never came home during the night of the fire, and so he was assumed dead. Soon after, Kayo’s son Ren passed away due to the Gula disease. Although she had her aunts and uncles and cousins, Kayo felt quite lonely. Out of grief for losing her husband and child, Kayo poured her efforts into making sure a tragedy like the Great Fire never happened again, improving the safety measures of Onigashima along with the other territories in the region.

Ah, this introduction is too lengthy? You want to know about the massacre? Well alright then.

Around a year ago, the merchant Kai Miroku’s family were all found dead one morning. Although the magistrate’s office tried in earnest to find the culprit, they had failed. Soon after, more families were found dead - husbands, wives, children. There would always be only one survivor.

The authorities were intrigued by the crimes. Who could get away with this, and why was each family always left with only one survivor? What commonality did the survivors share?

I’ll tell you, Elluka-san. They were all members of the organization known as the “Crimson Robed Masses”.

You already know what that is? Well, no need for me to explain it then.

Anyway, soon after, the merchant Kai was found dead himself, his mutilated body displayed on the main street of Onigashima. Probably fearing their lives, some people fled the island. They were also probably members of the Masses.

But then, the unthinkable happened. War broke out in Onigashima, with Enbizaka being the main battlefield. Kayo, not appearing to have foreseen such an event, scrambled to gain military reinforcement from the shogunate on the mainland. However, she was too late. Eventually, Kayo was captured by the outlaws.

Yes, you’re probably thinking what I’m thinking. The theory that ‘Kai Miroku started the Great Fire as a terrorist act’ is correct. Kayo, grieving her husband and envying Kai’s surviving family, sought to take it away from him. Not just him, but all the other Crimson Robed Masses on the island. And so, they retaliated by instigating a conflict.

No one had seen or heard of Kayo for weeks. Eventually the shogunate sent a search party into Mt. Izasa, where she was likely being detained. They found her, seemingly unharmed, and arrested both her and the outlaws.

They had probably reached the same conclusion as you, Elluka-san. That the one behind the murders of the families was none other than Kayo herself. Blamed for being the root cause of the war that ravaged Enbizaka, Kayo was trialed by the shogunate, and executed here.

Who carried out her execution? Why, that soldier boy wielding the golden-haired katana… Kokutan-douji, correct?

It truly is a sad story.

Wait, what are you doing? Get your hands off me! Are you taking me away…?!


	8. Perigee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a certain couple reunite.

Hmm.

As much as I hate to agree with you Seth, you’re right. This is pretty boring.

So much for the long-awaited “Duel between the six-hundred year-old mages”.

I see the twin gods, and the red cat sorceress, and the former forest spirit.

You know her, you say? A crewmember from the Climb One?

Interesting.

Wait.

Is that…?

Seth, keep the portal open. I’m going in.

I can’t sleep today either.

This “duel” is dreadfully boring. Seems Irina wants to explain how she knew “Elluka” wasn’t actually Elluka.

My cue should be any moment now.

For me to summon the “Court”

Wait.

Is that…?

 

Oh, Eve! Eve, my evening star, it’s really you!

What happened to you? Did she… did she hurt you?

Never mind that now. Let’s get out of here.

Let’s find our children, and make a new utopia for ourselves.

It’ll be the four of us, living together, like that time in the forest. It’ll be just like good times.

What? They’re with… her?  
Good grief, she’s shown up.

She’s taunting us now, saying she refuses to give up her “servants”.

Eve, for your sake and theirs,

I’ll unleash my magic,

And, for you, my evening star,

Become “evil”.


	9. Tricks of Fate

There he was, standing over her.

He loved her. He wanted to kiss her, to hold her hand, to embrace her, to comb her hair. But it was too late for that now.

The “red cat sorceress” had fled, the truth hidden in the darkness. The full moon was shining bright in the night sky.

The man wondered, what in the world is “evil”?

* * *

 

“Feeling courageous, are we?” Julia taunted, her voice echoing throughout the room. Margarita was beside her, encircled in snakes made of blue fire. The girl struggled, and wordlessly called her for her husband. She was being held captive, and Kaspar cursed himself for ever thinking he could quit Pere Noel without there being consequences.

“Don’t you dare touch her!” Kaspar shouted, gripping the handle of his revolver.

“Then give me the Key! The Key, child! It won’t stop coming back to you until you give it over! Then you can have your precious wife back,” Julia spat.

Kaspar loaded his gun. In his hands were special golden bullets, glowing despite the dark of the mansion. Bullets that could punish the wicked, and bring divine justice.

“Don’t point your gun at me, boy!” Julia said, snapping her fingers. The flames wrapped Margarita even more tightly than before.

“No!”

This was it. It all came to this. This sinful “Story of Evil” had finally reached its conclusion.

As Kaspar readied his revolver, he felt a sharp pain stab through his chest. He turned around, and standing there was Gatt Coulomb, grim and silent.

Flowers of blood bloomed from his back as he collapsed onto the floor.

“Our ‘playing with dolls’ ends here,” Julia said. That was the last thing Kaspar heard before the gears of fate began to turn and everything dyed black.

* * *

 

And so, he was standing over her. A burnt clockwork doll. A doll made to look like her. A doll that was her. But how did Kaspar know that?

No, that was incorrect. His name was not Kaspar. His name--

Was Adam.

Adam loaded his gun once more, and pointed it towards his temple. The promise that they’d always be together - that would soon be fulfilled.

_Come, my princess, let’s get married in that forest._


	10. before you go

Did Sister Rin have any regrets? I hoped not. We both knew her time had come. The ringing church bells were signaling the end. Taking my hand, she walked with me towards the beach. She always loved looking at the sea.

“The sun is... always alone, isn’t it?” she mused wistfully.

“...I suppose so,” I replied. Taking my bag, I took out a piece of parchment. It was the letter she kept waiting for.

A fake reply I made the night before.

I pressed it into her hands. She looked surprised, and read it silently. She wore a look on her face that I couldn’t quite read. She was smiling, but her eyes still looked sad.

I noticed something, looking at the quickly-darkening sky.

“But...”

“Yes? What is it?”

“You’re wrong, sister. The sun isn’t always alone. Maybe it is, during the day, but at twilight, sometimes the stars come out. The stars are the sun’s children, and she takes care of them and helps them grow. She makes sure they’re always smiling.”

Sister Rin looked at me. There was so much more I wanted to say.

“Maybe I am wrong. Haha. I’ve always thought the sun was alone. You’re a very bright boy, Lorenzo.”

I didn’t know what else to say. The words were stuck in my throat.

“For that letter... thank you,” Sister Rin said, taking my hand. It was so warm.

I stared at the sky. All I could hear were the crashing of the waves, as the sun, just like her wish, quietly disappeared beyond the horizon.


End file.
